


Love It

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Sometimes a slight loss of self-control is a good thing.





	Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing smut at four in the morning? Oh, right; because I'm awesome~

Mei loves it when Junkrat bites her. When soft, little pecks start from her thigh and turn to rough kisses further up, ending with harsh, loving bites as he reaches her breasts. She loves the feel of his canines sinking deep into her flesh, soft enough that she won't bleed, but hard enough to know that, come morning, there will be a very noticeable bruise. She loves shuddering against his lips and losing her language processing for the briefest moment, whispering 'More' and 'Harder' in her native tongue. He doesn't understand the words, but he understands her, and the bites continue.

"Jamison..." she whispered, almost out of breath, weak in the knees and everywhere else. She gazed up into the amber eyes of her lover, face heating up as she took in the predatory look in his face. "Bite m--" 

The words barely left her mouth before he attacked her breast, and pain--sweet, pleasurable, delicious, _addicting_ pain--blossomed, electricity coursing through her, goosebumps appearing along her skin. She wrapped an arm around the junker's waist, pulling him close and panting, biting her bottom lip and wondering how long she can hold out before her moans wake up half the watchpoint.

She whimpered softly as he entered her, hard and throbbing. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of him grunting, and his hips smacking against her plump thighs. His nails dug into her back, making her lurch forward, and he took the opportunity to bite into her collarbone. 

"Oh, _fuck_." she squeaks, unable to even mentally reprimand herself for cursing as the fire inside her burns hotter and brighter. Her hips shook, her eyes glazed, her heart hammered, and she bucked, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't stop. Please, please...don't stop."

"Ain't plannin' on it, Snowball." he growled, using his beloved petname for her.

Jamison loved tasting Mei. He couldn't say what it was on a 'smart' level, but he knew in his heart; if he went the rest of his life unable to taste anything but her skin, he would die a happy man.

It was familiar, in a way. Like vanilla and peppermint, and something else he couldn't quite pin down. The salty taste of her sweat tingled his tongue and lit him up quicker than one of his bombs. And she was soft, so _soft_ , like a marshmallow, or one of those fancy French cookies he'd stolen during a mission in Paris. So soft he had to actually exercise caution not to tear chunks out of her. And anyone who knew Junkrat knew self-control wasn't one of his strong suits. But he exercised it. For her sake.

"Mei, I'm 'bout ta--"

"Do it..." she breathed, in that sexy, husky voice that drove him nuts. "Come inside me. Now."

He needed no further provocation. With a deep, shuddering growl, he released his seed, pulling Mei into a kiss at the same time. He bit her tongue, and could taste blood on his lips. He'd have to apologize later.

Mei came seconds later, letting out that high-pitched, gurgling squeal she did whenever she'd been driven over the edge into total pleasure. She yelped as Junkrat kissed her, and yelped again as he bit her tongue, a coppery taste filling her mouth.

Sighing, she lied back, Junkrat falling atop her, still cradling her in his arms. Mei released her legs, letting them tangle with the junker's own.

"...Yuh bih muh tuh." Mei muttered, but couldn't help herself from smiling. 

"Sorry 'bout that." cackled Junkrat. "Got a little carried away. A lot carried away, really."

Mei had no objections, especially when, not two minutes later, she felt Junkrat's teeth on her thigh.


End file.
